


Moonless Night.

by Icecreamislovexxxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamislovexxxx/pseuds/Icecreamislovexxxx
Summary: CAUSE JUMIN IS A CUTIEPIE AND IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! <3I'll be updating it frequently now. Sorry for the long wait!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Maybe it was the darkness. Or, maybe it was the hunger finally getting on to her. 

She couldn't remember how long it had been. How long since she had eaten or drank or slept. Was it delusion? was it depression? post traumatic disorder? she didn't know. 

The whole room was adorned by darkness, the only slight hole in the window allowed a tiny beam of sunlight to enter and picture itself upon the wall. Seen from the place she usually sat at, the beam looked silver in the darkness. 

_Just like his eyes. Silver._

_How long had it been since she had met him? since they had drifted apart? since her flight had crashed?_

The last memory was of them at the party where he had been officially announced as the 'to be fiance' of Sarah and then just like that, hurt by her uncontrollable emotions she had taken a flight back home which had unfortunately crashed. 

Did he know? did he know she loved him? did he know that she was hurt? alone? lonely? did he care? was he looking for her? _did he love her?_

This was all she thought as she waited in silence. No, she wasn't waiting for anyone to save her. Even if, someone could save her physical self how could they save her destroyed psychological self? 

The first few days had been the worst, bodies everywhere, screaming and crying all in vain. As the days passed, the survivors scattered, turned less and less in number till she was left all alone. She didn't know who was alive, who wasn't.

She felt regret. Regret that she didn't hear what he was going to say before she ran. Regret she couldn't see his face for the last time. Yes, she had been reckless but how could she not? if at that time, Jumin had confessed to her and denied Sarah, in a way she would've been the third woman. Someone interfering. After seeing her mother go through the same, she hated such women. How could she allow herself to be one then?

The helicopters had arrived early this morning, she had been rescued. She knew she was all over the media, the newspapers filled with her pictures, showing her scarred, bloody face skeleton body. She had been questioned, interviewed, sent to a psychiatrist, all of this making her more traumatized. 

She wanted to feel belonged, loved, _she wanted to be with him._  It was only when she was rescued that she came to know it had been a year. For a year she had been living in some village on some island, surviving. He would've probably _forgotten her, probably gotten married now._  

If only she would've confessed how much she loved him. How he was the first man who made her feel protected and loved, how much she adored everything about him, how much she loved his smile. If only she would've. 

_They were treating her no less than a mental patient, she hadn't lost her mind. Not yet, at least._

2 months later. 

Was she still waiting for him? to come and rescue her? to see him one last time? the medicines and the constant torture, firing questions was exhausting her, making her scared, tremble. She felt like screaming. Killing herself. Anything to be spared. 

Every knock at the door sent a tremble along her spine, every time someone looked at the few scars on her face, she felt like hiding. _Their eyes were cold, inhuman, it felt as if they were disgusted to look at her._

"Leave me please, leave me! I don't know anything! please!" her pained voice begged every day as it echoed along the cellar. " _I don't know" I don't know" "I DON'T KNOW!"_

_"Mc?"  A soothing, velvety voice called._

It was the voice she'd been dying to hear. _It was him_. _She knew it, it was him, at last._

Did he come for her? Is he here to rescue her? he remembers her? she wanted to find out but she was terrified to turn back. What if he wasn't? what if he was another illusion? what if she had finally snapped?

_"Mc, love. Is that you?" the velvety voice continued._

"J..Jumin?" she could feel her eyes welling up. _He was here, at last, he was here._

_"It's me MC, I'm here." his voice sounded pained? hurt? full of angst?_

She could sense him standing right behind him. Taking all the courage left in her, she turned to face the man whom she loved the most, she turned and exposed all her scars, marks to him.

He was as beautiful as she remembered him to be. His eyes were still as kind. While she was nothing now. She wasn't someone who could be there for him, be there to help him, be there to love him. It was she who needed help, she who needed someone to untangle the threads in her.

He didn't say anything. He kept looking in her eyes till his held back tears finally left his eyes. Dropping down to his knees, he hugged her waist as he sobbed, uncontrollably. 

"I...I've finally found you. You..have no idea how much I've been waiting for this moment. You're..alive.You're here finally, you're in my arms. You're with me finally..." his voice cracked with love and angst as he held onto her tighter. 

"I..Jumin.I.."

"Shh," he said as he quickly stood up and ever so carefully as to not to hurt her, grabbed her hand in his, kissing it. "Leave with me first, there's so much I have to tell you," he said as he smiled at her.

Could it be? Could she finally be happy? finally be with him? finally, have someone love her too?

She didn't say anything but simply nodded while he had already started gathering the few things she had.

_"HAHAHAHHAHA" Scared by the sudden sound filling the room, she left Jumin's hand and turned back._

It was pitch black, no one in sight. 

_"WE WON'T LET YOU BE IN PEACE SO EASILY, RUN, RUN, HAHAHA"_

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he lifted her chin.

"N...Nothing, let's go." 

_Was she hearing them? who was it? what was happening?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Brace yourselves, brace I repeat, brace!" the loud voice of the attendant echoed throughout the cabin. 

 

People were screaming, crying, fearing the worst. Some were praying, some were hugging their close ones. 

 

*BAM*

 

No fire, no water, no explosion. The whole cabin rejoiced as the plane landed safely. 

 

\----------------------

 

"I repeat, how did you come out alive?" the detective questioned for the 100th time as she sat exhausted on her chair, sleep deprived. 

 

"I don't know! I don't remember! I can't remember anything! Leave me!" she pleaded as she struggled against the man's strong grip on her arm. 

 

"This Bitch! useless piece of shit! take her away!" he screamed as two police officers came and took her away.

 

\------------------------

 

"Love? love, what's wrong?" 

 

She opened her eyes and sat. Her body was covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face.

 

_It was a dream, just a dream. Ya, just a dream._

 

She turned around and saw him. His face was puzzled, pained and shocked. Immediately she hugged him, burying all her fears in his arms as she held on to him like he was her last hope. 

 

"It's okay MC, I'm here. Shh, it's okay," he whispered softly as he caressed her hair.

 

After what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes, she finally calmed down. _So this was how it felt when you hugged someone you love? You feel calm? protected? happy?_

He wiped her tears as she pulled out from his embrace, kissing her softly on her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" his calm voice asked.

 

"No..not really," she said quietly as she looked at her hands entwined with his. _What if he left her? what if he came to know she was scared? emotionally drained? stressed? not behaving normally? No, she couldn't afford to lose him again._

_Hugging the pillow close to herself she tried to sleep in vain when suddenly, she could hear his deep, musical voice singing to her. Oddly enough, although it was the first time she heard it, she felt as if she had heard it several times already._ _He was singing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. She felt herself feeling dreamy and calm, drifting off to sleep._

_J_ umin softly touched her cheek as she slept soundly. Unable to stop himself he placed a kiss on her forehead. "At last, you're back to me." a tear fell from his silver eyes as he stared at her sleeping. He felt like deja vu, when she first came to his penthouse, apart from his tangled emotions then, _it was when he saw her sleeping every day, that he started to fall in love with her._

Quietly getting up from the bed, he went to his study. He opened the cupboard and took out the huge box. Removing the lid, he took out the contents as he sat on his armchair. 

The first was a beautiful, framed picture. The two people occupying the frame looked happily at each other as they got their picture clicked. The man was dressed in a black tuxedo, his jet black hair a bit messed up due to the wind. The woman graced the picture with her presence, wearing a silk wedding gown, she smiled as he kissed her husband. 

 

Zen, Luciel, Jahee, Yoosung, V, all were standing beside them in the group picture. Candidly teasing them as they both blushed. There were several other pictures from the ceremony that was about two years ago. 

 

" _If only you remembered me as your husband MC._ " He cried softly as he traced her in the picture. 


	3. 3.

Chapter 3.

The plane landed safely, where and how no one knew. 

Absolute silence occurred after everyone was done celebrating. Almost immediately she felt chilly due to the sudden drop in temperature. People in the cabin started wrapping the airline blankets close to themselves, rubbing hands in a desperate attempt to keep themselves warm. 

It was only when she opened her window that she realized they had landed among huge enormous and gigantic snow adorned mountains. No sign of life or vegetation could be seen. 

This was where their plane had landed. Landed safely.

\-----------------------------

"Mr. Han, I'm sorry but.." 

"What? what is it? Is she going to be fine? I'll do anything doctor. Anything. Money is no problem nor are resources. Please, please just make sure she's fine. I beg you." he cried, panicking. No, not again, no, he couldn't lose her.Not after he had finally found her.

"Relax Mr. Han, she's going to be fine." the doctor said and Jumin finally breathed a sigh of relief. "Physically fine I mean. I'm sorry to say but she's suffering from a post-traumatic disorder." He explained calmly.

"W..what?" he asked as he felt his heart trembling again.

"You see Mr.Han, the experiences she had during the flight crash and then afterward the harassing done by the media and police had traumatized her beyond repair. To protect her from completely snapping, her brain probably tried to forget whatever happened the past year. However, it seems like it was too much to handle at once and hence, to protect itself and her, her brain probably has forgotten the events of the past two years."

"It means that she doesn't remember me? or our marriage? or her rescue?" he asked his heart thumping, anxious and really to rip out.

"I'm afraid it's all in bits and pieces, in a state such as this, the brain tries to forget the most traumatizing experiences and focuses on the happy moments, to give the individual a reason to continue living. So it's a possibility she might remember you but nothing can be said for sure."

"I see..t..thank you, doctor." he fell on his knees the moment the doctor left him alone and sobbed, sobbed till his eyes dried, till finally sleep overwhelmed him. 

The first few weeks were the worst. She was still in the hospital not waking up, still in her dreamy state due to the various medicines. 

At first, he couldn't bear to even look at her face. His beautiful, always smiling and wonderful wife in such a broken, scarred and intoxicated state. Zen, Luciel, and V had to constantly stay by his side, consoling him, chanting again and again that everything would be fine, taking turns to make sure he ate and slept as he refused to leave her side for even a second.

It was only a few weeks later when she finally opened her eyes that a ray of hope shone in his wounded, battered heart.

\--------------------------

When he returned to the room she was still sleeping soundly. Ever so softly, he took her delicate frame in his arms and hugged her close to himself, burying his head in her neck and inhaling her beautiful scent.It made his heart swell to see a beautiful smile spreading across her face when he did that. 

"I'll make everything as it was.No matter what it takes. I love you MC." he whispered as he softly kissed her lips unaware that she was awake.

"It was? did something happen Jumin?" her eyes opened as she stared into his grey ones.

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUSE JUMIN IS A CUTIEPIE AND IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! <3
> 
> I'll be updating it frequently now. Sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Next chapter will be from Jumin's POV.


End file.
